


Daddy Issues

by irice02



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Inarizaki!Hinata, Karasuno!Hinata, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Hinata Shouyou, Self-Indulgent, Triggers, autobiography but make it Haikyuu, idek, triggering topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irice02/pseuds/irice02
Summary: Hinata Shouyou comes from humble beginnings. He grew up in an impoverished household that consisted of himself, his mother and his father. He always knew that his family was struggling to make ends meet, which is why he never asked for much from his parents. He was grateful for everything his parents were able to give him. Even the little things such as new shoes, new shirts, and even new socks, were items he cherished dearly, making sure not to damage his things. Life for Hinata wasn't always bad. It only became bad when his father spiraled downwards.A fanfic based off of events that occurred in my life and in the lives of people who are close with me. (With their permission, of course.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Hinata Shouyou's Family, Hinata Shouyou & Hinata Shouyou's Father, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. A Father's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first official work on here. I do write fanfic but its all on my instagram pages @haikyuu.music.au and @haikyuu.soulmate.au  
> If you have any questions, suggestions, or comments overall, feel free to leave them below.  
> This first chapter will contain triggering topics such as physical abuse, substance abuse, and divorce. I will a short summary at the end of the chapter. Anywho.....  
> Till next time!  
> xoxo Irice-san :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am here to finally dump my fanfic ideas that are either too complicated or too short to do an Instagram AU about on my pages. For those who don't know who i am, I am Irice-san. I usually spend my time writing for my instagram AUs (@haikyuu.music.au and @haikyuu.soulmate.au) but i have finally decided to write on here. Anyway, this goes out to those whose step parents filled in the parental role that their bio parents couldn't fill. I hear you and feel for you guys. Shout out to those people. You'll most likely hear me ramble about this topic, simply because i am grateful for my own father. This fan fic will delve into heavy topics and is loosely based on my own life and my friend's life (with their consent, of course). They know I am writing this and are actually anticipating my updates even though this is my first update. anyway, if you made it to the end, thank you for reading this. I appreciate it.

**CHAPTER 1: A "Father's" Love**

Hinata Shouyou had always been a bright kid. He rarely displayed any negative emotions towards anyone. He always saw the good in people before seeing the bad. He always let people explain themselves before jumping to conclusions. He always let people come to him and always helped those who needed it. And despite all of that, he never fully trusted anyone. Not even himself. For he lied to himself.

Hinata Shouyou comes from humble beginnings. He grew up in an impoverished household that consisted of himself, his mother and his father. He always knew that his family was struggling to make ends meet, which is why he never asked for much from his parents. He was grateful for everything his parents were able to give him. Even the little things such as new shoes, new shirts, and even new socks, were items he cherished dearly, making sure not to damage his things. Life for Hinata wasn't always bad. It only became bad when his father spiraled downwards.

**\------**

**It first started with alcohol.**  
Hinata's dad had become associated with the wrong kinds of people. He started accumulating debt. Because they were struggling to make ends meet, he drank in order to forget his problems. He drank to forget about his responsibilities as the 'breadwinner' of the household. Before, Hinata's dad would only become angry and storm out of the house, only for Hinata's mother to drag him back inside the house at around 3 AM and care for the drunk man, but as Hinata got older, it progressively got worse. The angry outbursts soon turned into objects being thrown around in the Hinata household. And if things couldn't get worse, it soon turned into full on aggression against Hinata's mother. Hinata wept every time his father was drunk. His mother always made sure to lock him inside his room before his father could even think about putting his hands on the small toddler. Hinata cried as he heard the cries of his mother being mistreated by the hands that once caressed his and his mother's face. Hinata cried as he heard the shouts from his father fall from the same lips that used to kiss both him and his mother when his father told them he loved them while kissing their foreheads. It had only been a couple months since Hinata's father got involved with the wrong type of people. And within those months, so much has changed.

 **Then came the drug abuse.**  
Hinata's father had been an addict when he met Hinata's mother. But ever since Hinata's mother appeared in his life, he decided to fix up his act. He decided to go to counseling and promised his wife that he would never do drugs again, for the sake of their family and for the sake of himself. He got himself clean and after, decided to start his own little family. There were so many times he almost relapsed. But he thought of his wife and his son, causing the intruding thoughts to go away. He made sure to remind himself why he needed to keep himself clean every single day. That was until he got involved with the wrong people. Hinata's father soon relapsed, going back to his old ways. He proceeded to turn to his old friends. Drugs. Hinata's father sold many things in his home in order to get his hands on some cash to buy his drugs. Hinata's mother did the best to keep this hidden from Hinata. Even though Hinata was 4 at the time, that didn't mean he didn't understand what his father was doing was bad. At first, Hinata's dad was cautious enough to not do his drugs anywhere near his beloved son. It lasted this way for weeks till he didn't care anymore. When Hinata's father was home, doing drugs, Hinata's mother sent him over to his god mother's house, where he would spend most of his days there while Hinata's mother worked in order to pay the house rent, pay off his father's debt, and other necessities that Hinata's father no longer covered. As much as Hinata's mother tried her best to keep her beloved son away from his father, it didn't work. On a fateful day, Hinata's father had convinced his mother to let him take out on a 'father/son date'. Hinata's mother agreed, only to regret it later. As Hinata and his father hung out, Hinata's father had the urge to do his drugs, so he pulled the car over and rolled up the windows. Hinata's father then took out his drugs, taking them and mixing them with one another, producing fumes that ended up being inhaled by the small boy. the mixture of cocaine, marijuana, and crack that had been put inside his father's bong released smoke, whiter than snow, which blanketed Hinata in a warm an fuzzy daze. As Hinata slipped away from reality, his mother pulled him out from the smoke filled car, where his father was now passed out. Hinata was rushed home, where he was then under the care of his god mother. Hinata's mother, on the other hand, was tired of her husband's actions.

"What the hell is your problem? Are you trying to kill your son?"

"Fuck off."

"No. I will not let you to continue down this path. Lord knows how this will affect him in the future. Get your shit and leave."

Hinata's father sobered up for a minute. "What did you say, you good-for-nothing bitch?"

Hinata's mother stood her ground, not noticing her son walk behind her and hide behind her legs. "You heard me. get out of my house."

Hinata's father shoved his wife and held Hinata up by the neck, only to slam him harshly against the wall. Hinata yelped and cried. He was scared. He feared his father. As his breathing became more labored. Hinata's father dragged his body across the wall, causing him to cry as the pain only increased. Hinata's mother screamed, punched, and kicked the man who was hurting her son. She grabbed a knife and stabbed him in the leg, causing the man to let go of the ginger. The small boy ran to the nearest phone and dialed 119, crying into the phone as he watched his parents fought. Sure, his parents had fought in the past but this was different than the other times.

**The Final Straw: The exploiting of Hinata Shouyou**

Hinata's father did anything in order to get his drugs. He would steal from his wife's purse. he would sell drugs. He would sell anything that could be sold inside their house. But what Hinata's father did this time was what caused an outrage from Hinata's mother. Hinata's father had sold Hinata's personal information and even went as far as almost selling Hinata himself. Hinata's mother started receiving letters and phone calls from certain numbers, asking for Hinata's father, simply because 'the information was incorrect'. Hinata's mother asked his father, who coldly told her that he had sold Hinata's information for money. Hinata's mother began packing her's and Hinata's things before being stopped. Hinata's father grabbed a hold of Hinata, who was now being held hostage by his 'father'. Hinata's mother didn't give her husband the information he needed, which caused him to go on a rampage. He grabbed Hinata by the throat, restricting his airflow.

"Give me the information, or I kill him." he said. Hinata's mother pleaded to the man to not hurt her son anymore, to take out all his frustration on her before she was slapped. The grip on Hinata's throat became tighter until his mother broke and gave his father then information he needed. His father let him go, not before causing more injury to the boy.

Hinata cried as his mother dialed 119. His father had fled the scene, going to his dealer's house to get more of his 'old friends'. Once his father was caught by the officers, his father was sentenced to 25 years in prison.

**\-----------**

When Hinata turned 5, his mother had found another man by Suzuki Isamu. This man cared for her, built her up when she was at her lowest, and most importantly, became the father Hinata never had. To say that Hinata didn't know that this man wasn't his father was untrue. Hinata knew the man wasn't his biological father. Even so, Hinata called this man 'dad' and 'father' due to the fact that in the span of a couple months, this man had treated him like he was his own son. This man spoiled the orange haired boy. He would spend time with him, buy him his necessities and small gifts such as toys, and overall showered the ginger with love and affection. Not to mention, this man treated his mother very well. He genuinely did everything out of his love for the boy and the boy's mother. This man would take care of her, help her put around the house, and spoil the hell out of her. He never failed to tell Hinata's mother how much he cared for her and how much he appreciates her for everything she's done for him since getting together. For the first time in his short life, Hinata feels at ease. He feels as if he can breathe without having to worry about any potential threat or danger. He feels as if he can finally have a 'normal' childhood, despite the fact that he would always cower at the mention of his biological father's name or always panic when he heard a voice that was similar to his biological father's. Hinata did his best to move on and tell himself he was okay, even though those memories would forever haunt him. Hinata did his best to lie to himself and lie to those around him, in order to show them that he really was fine and in hopes that he too would believe his own lies, not realizing that he was slowly picking up _his_ traits along the way.

**\-------------**

As the years progressed, the man known as Suzuki Isamu continued to raise Shouyou as his own. He always attended his parent-teacher conferences, always took him out to do father/son bonding, and always reminded Shouyou that he was the best thing that has happened to him. And in return, Shouyou began calling him 'dad'. Suzuki treated the orange haired boy the same even when him and the boy's mother decided to have a child together. While Suzuki did his best to let the boy know that he truly was a blessing, Shouyou started to doubt the man the older he got. He always heard the indirect jabs directed towards him by his mother and as time progressed, by Suzuki as well. Even though Shouyou acted indifferent, it broke him inside.

When Hinata graduated, his parents had sent the ginger and his sister to Tokyo to visit his father's side of the family. While he enjoyed spending time with them, he also despised it simply because his dad's family treated him differently in comparison to his sister, Suzuki Natsu, as they both got older.

When Hinata and Natsu arrived at the airport, they were greeted by his grandparents. After exchanging hugs and tears, Hinata's grandparents helped the kids load their things into their car so that they could head to their home for the break. On their way there, Hinata's grandmother gasped and pointed.

"Shouyou, look. It's your deadbeat dad. Pull over." His grandmother had stuck her head out of the car window, calling out for the man that had made Hinata's life hell. Hinata's face became pale as the car stopped. Natsu looked over at her brother and squeezed his hand 3 times. _I got you._ Hinata unbuckled the seat belt and stepped out of the vehicle to stand next to his grandmother, who managed to flag down the man. Hinata looked up at the man who towered over him. The man had the same honey brown eyes and orange curls that Hinata had. He had the same mole and same facial structure as him. To Hinata, it felt as if he were looking at an older version of himself. Hinata felt like vomiting. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to _hurt_ the man for everything he had done.

"Shouyou, say hello to your father, Hinata Keisuke." His grandmother pushed the boy forward towards Keisuke. To say that the boy was enraged was an understatement.

"Hey buddy.. long time no see-"

"This man is nothing to me. We might have the same surname, but all you are to me is a pathetic excuse of a man." Hinata said, ice lacing his words. "You are nothing but trash that gets stuck to the bottom of my shoe."

"That isn't how you should address your father, Sho-" Shouyou's grandmother said before being interrupted.

"Father? Him? Are you kidding me" Shouyou laughed out loud, rage present in his eyes. " _My_ father is back in Miyagi. And I'm sure as hell my father's name isn't 'Hinata Keisuke'. Don't disrespect my father by trying to compare him to this _scum_." Hinata scoffed before walking off. He turned around to see his biological father and grandmother looking at him with shock. 

"Not sure if I made it clear, Keisuke, but I am not your son. We might share the same DNA but just know that I will never be your son." Hinata made his way back into the car, where he looked out the window as memories from his past reared its ugly head. Once his grandmother entered the car, they all rode in uncomfortable silence. Little did they all know that that one interaction with Hinata's biological father would change Hinata Shouyou.

Little did they know that that one interaction would break Hinata Shouyou


	2. A Recurring Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thought of seeing Hinata Keisuke always lingers at the back of Hinata's mind, without him even knowing. When Hinata arrives at Karasuno as a first year, he meets a new friend and starts to make enemies and on top of that, he meets his first love, Yamaguchi Tadashi. Will the thoughts of his deadbeat 'father' ruin high school for Hinata?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Irice-san here! I just wanted to say thank you for the kudos. I literally cried when i saw them today. I was a bit reluctant when i posted the first chapter. I got real insecure about my writing and almost scrapped it. I'm glad I didn't. Also, when I mentioned in the chapter summary that Hinata meets Yamaguchi, that's literally what I meant. They'll get together soon. Anywho, this chapter is based off of a boyfriend I had during high school. I was blessed to have him by my side when I did. Although we may not be together, we still remained really close friends till this day. Chris, if you happen to stumble across this (which he probably won't lol) I just want to say thank you for sticking by my side during my darkest moments. I love you :) Anyway, feel free to leave your thoughts and comments down below.  
> xoxo Irice-san

**Chapter 2: A Recurring Thought**

After Hinata Shouyou came back from the trip, he completely changed. He no longer smiled through his eyes. He no longer spoke to his parents as he did before. He didn't spend time with his younger sister. He chose to keep everything to himself, never letting anyone break down the walls he's built over the years. Hinata Shouyou broke the moment he saw Hinata Keisuke, the man that had robbed the ginger from having a 'normal' childhood. Hinata held resentment for that man. He despised him. He wanted to see him hurt. To see him suffer. To see him crippled at the boy's feet, begging for forgiveness, only for HInata to reject his request. That hatred for his biological father or rather 'sperm donor' (as Hinata referred to him) grew into a weight he carried inside of his chest for years, only for it to become heavier the day he saw the deadbeat excuse of a man.

When Hinata found out that the man was now sober and had a family, he got visibly angry. Turns out that when his father was locked up, he was beaten to the point where he swore on his life he would never do drugs or hurt any women ever again. He cleaned himself up, found a woman who helped him through the recovering process, and settled down with her, only to start another family. Hinata got the opportunity to see his step-siblings(who were twins) from afar and realized that they looked like they could be his actual siblings. Same curly orange locks of hair and honey brown eyes. Hinata scoffed and walked off. He hated the fact he looked just like his own father. He hated the fact that although he and Natsu share the same mother, they looked nothing alike in comparison to the twin step-siblings who shared the same father as Hinata. Hinata would never forgive his sperm donor for leaving him broken, while the latter pranced around and lived a better life style. 

\---------

Being at Karasuno gave Hinata a sense of hope, mixed with a sense of dread. His middle school years were a pain in the ass for him so being in high school gave Hinata the opportunity to change the way people viewed him. As he approached the front gate, he bumped into a blonde girl who was not much shorter than he was. She had fallen and dropped all her stuff in the process.

"Sorry about that. I should really watch where I am going." Hinata says, helping the girl up. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you fall or drop your things."

"It's fine. I also should have watched my surroundings better to avoid tangerines bumping into me." the blonde girl teased as Hinata pouted. "I'm Hitoka Yachi."

"Hinata Shouyou." Hinata extended his hand out to her. Yachi looked at his hand and shook it.

"So, what year are you in, Shou-kun" Yachi looked at the ginger with curious eyes. _Is his hair naturally orange?_

"I'm a first year. And yes, my hair is naturally orange." Hinata smiled at the blonde. Yachi let out a squeak. 

"Can you-"

"No, I can't read minds. I was able to tell what you were wondering. Everyone usually asks if I dye my hair." Hinata grabbed a strand of hair and pulled it off, showing Yachi the root of his hair. "See? Natural. Anyways. What year are you in?"

"I'm also a first year." Yachi chuckles nervously. 

"Sweet! We might be in class together."

"Yea! Let's go check the list."

Hinata and Yachi walk inside the building and went over to the hoard of students who were trying to find their class. Once they were able to see the list, they frowned. They weren't in the same class.

"Aw man. So close." Hinata pouted. Yachi pat the latter's back. 

"At least our classes are right next to each other. Besides, we both have college prep classes. Here, let me see your phone." Yachi sticks her hand out. Hinata hands the girl his phone. After a couple of moments, Yachi hands Hinata his phone back and pulls out her own phone. "And, I now have your phone number so we can keep in touch. Smile for me real quick." Hinata smiled and heard the camera shutter sound from Yachi's phone. "Aw this is so cute. It's now your profile picture in my contacts."

"If that's the case then smile!" Hinata stuck his camera out towards Yachi, who was smiling and holding up peace signs. They both laughed but quickly stopped once a figure bumped into Hinata. Hinata's phone fell from his grasp but luckily, Yachi managed to catch it.

"Oi. Watch where the fuck you're going. Asshole." Hinata spits out. The figure turned around and gave him a glare. Hinata, however, returned the glare. 

"Tch. Maybe you shouldn't stand in my way." 

"Maybe you should watch where the hell you're going, _pal_ " Hinata said, walking up to the figure. Hinata noticed his piercing blue eyes and dark colored hair.

"Or what?" The ravenette said, looking down at the ginger. Dark blue eyes met honey brown ones. Before Hinata was able to retort, someone else broke the tension.

"Kageyama." The ravenette looked over the shrimp and saw his tall blonde friend. He clicked his tongue and went over to him. "Hurry up, we don't have time to deal with shrimp." 

Kageyama brushed past Hinata and went with his blonde haired friend. Hinata sighed and scowled as Yachi breathed out in relief. 

"Shou-kun. I didn't pin you as a fighter."

"I only fight when I need to. Sir 'Asshole' back there didn't have to bump into me like that." 

Yachi and Hinata talked for a bit more before heading to their respective classes. As Hinata walked into his class, he felt an eerie gaze on him coming from the tall blond kid he saw with 'Kageyama'. Hinata sighed and took a seat in the back of the room by the large classroom window. Hinata pulled out his school supplies and materials, he felt a jolt of pain come from his shin. Hinata looked up angrily and saw the last person he wanted to associate with. The tall blond boy from earlier.

"Whoops. Sorry bud. Didn't mean to hit you with my bag." The blond boy snickered.

 _Great. Just what I needed,_ Hinata thought to himself.

"Oh, no worries. Accidents _happen"_ Hinata retorted with sarcasm. The blond boy studied the ginger with amused eyes.

"Funny, coming from the boy who tried instigating a fight with Kageyama earlier."

"What's it to you?" 

"Nothing. Just thought I could pester you for my amusement and see how far you'll go." 

Hinata pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed for the umpteenth time. _I can't wait for lunch time._

\-----------

The bell echoed inside the empty hall, signalling to everyone on campus that it was lunch time. Hinata thanked the heavens. He was starting to get aggravated by the blond that decided to sit next to him. As Hinata went over to Yachi's class carrying the bento his sister had prepared for him, he noticed that Yachi was sitting with a green haired boy. Hinata looked at the two curiously as they talked but was interrupted by Yachi who was waving him over.

"Shou-kun! You _have_ to meet Tada-kun!" Yachi smiles brightly. Hinata pushes a desk together toward the pair, forming an island of three desks.

"Hi. I'm Hinata Shouyou." Hinata chimes.

"I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi. I've heard a bit about you from Yacchan here." Yamaguchi chuckles as Hinata sweat drops.

"I swear I'm not a fighter. I try to resolve things peacefully."

"I didn't say anything. Hinata-kun. But you saying that makes you sound sus." Yamaguchi teases. Hinata sweat drops again.

 _What's with everyone teasing me?_ Hinata cries internally.

"You two seem to be getting along swimmingly! How exciting! I can't believe that I've made great friends already on the first day of school!" Yachi clasps her hands together as she smiles. Hinata and Yamaguchi look at each other and smile. "We should make a group chat so that we can always keep in touch. I already have both of your numbers so I can make the groupchat!" 

As the three of them ate lunch and made casual conversation, Hinata couldn't help but notice the freckles that were spread across Yamaguchi's cheeks. 

_Cute,_ Hinata thought to himself.

"Hinata-kun. What did you do over summer break?" Yamaguchi asked. Hinata tensed up at the questioned. 

"I went to see my family from Tokyo with my little sister. I met some family members and had an unexpected encounter with someone from my past" Hinata chuckled nervously. 

"Oh that sounds so exciting. I wish I could visit my family but they are out in Hyogo." Yachi pouts. 

"Don't mind." Yamaguchi laughs.

The two continued talking about their family as Hinata gets lost in thought. He thinks of the day he met his biological father again. He thinks of the 'childhood' he had. He thinks of everything that has happened. He excuses himself from the classroom and heads to the restroom, his hand curled into a fist. He locked the door behind him after ensuring that he was alone. Hinata rinses his face off, the cold water suppressing the heat of the anger that was now present from the ginger. He clenched his fist and punched the mirror, causing it to shatter into several pieces. Shards and drops of blood decorated the bathroom tiles. 

_Damn it. Why am I still thinking about it? It's been 2 months since I've seen him._ Hinata winces as he runs his bloody hand under the cold water. He picked up the shards, cleaned up the bathroom, and did his best to remove any evidence that it had been him who broke the mirror. As he exited the bathroom, he was met by the greenette.

"Hinata-kun. I came to give you your bento box. I didn't want you to forget it-" Yamaguchi stopped mid sentence. "Your hand." Yamaguchi directed with his eyes. Hinata internally face palmed.

"Oh. That.. I broke the bathroom mirror."

"Why?"

"I was insecure of my looks?" Hinata cringed at the lame excuse he came up with. Yamaguchi looked at him questioningly but didn't further push the issue.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I think you are attractive." Yamaguchi blushes. "A.anyway, let's get you to the school infirmary." 

Hinata nodded, red dusting his cheeks, as Yamaguchi grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged him to the infirmary.

_Well,,,shit._


	3. Drown Me With Art and Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's home life is better than the one he previously had. However, that doesn't change the fact that his home life makes him want to disappear off the face of the earth. Only two things keep him from doing so. His friends, his art and his music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to upload this chapter but I ran into slight writers block for all my fics. I'm good now though! Just wanted to let you know that every time i mention Suzuki Isamu, I will be using 'dad' instead of step-dad in comparison to Hinata Keisuke (I will be using 'father' for him) in order to differentiate between the two. That's how i personally differentiate between my step dad and bio father IRL when i talk about them. right! i have decided to draw what i had described in the fic so feel free to check out my twitter ( https://twitter.com/irice_asf ) !! Anyway, thank you for all the kudos! I really do doubt my writing skills at times but knowing that there are people that actually enjoy my poorly written shit makes me so happy. As always, feel free to comment down below!
> 
> Also, who do you think Fox Eyes is?

**Chapter 3: Drown Me With Music**

After the long and aggravating day he had, Hinata Shouyou decided to walk his bike home in order to extend his time out of his house longer. Yes, his home life was better now but that doesn't change the fact that his parents always make indirect jobs towards him about his sperm donor, aka Hinata Keisuke. Hinata exhaled, proceeded to plug in his AirPods, and pressed shuffle on his playlist, drowning out the outside world as he walked. He sighs, feeling the weight of his chest weigh him down like it had for several years now. All Hinata wanted was to rip that weight out so he could breathe properly and finally move on past his daddy issues but alas, not everyone gets what they wish for. 

As he started nearing his house, Hinata popped his bike tire with his pocket knife his grandmother had given him, making a small incision, as to give the ginger an excuse on why he was late when coming home from school. As he approach the driveway, he noticed his mother was outside of his house with her arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.

_Great..._

"Hinata Shouyou, why are you late?" His mother asked him, looking up to him.

"My bike tire popped." His mother looked down at the wheel and to her surprise, the wheel was flat.

"You should've called then. What's the point of having a phone if you aren't going to use it?"

"I don't need you to come to my rescue every single time. I'm not helpless anymore. I can handle myself fine" The boy walked his bike past his mother, causing her to get frustrated. "Besides, you don't care care what happens on the way, as long as I come home. So why are you trying so hard to act like you care?"

"Because your dad talked to me last night, saying I don't give you enough attention. I don't want you to go down the same path as your deadbeat father. At the rate you're going, with the 'bratty attitude' and always shutting us out, you'll end up like him. A deadbeat and an addict."

Hinata scoffed and looked at his mother. "Right. Well thanks for your concern but there's no need to change your act now when you had several chances when I was younger. Besides, i'm doing just swell without your attention, so avert whatever attention you want to give me to Natsu." As he walked away, Hinata's mother shouted at him, only for Hinata to put in his earbuds and drown out the world again.

\-------------

A few hours after he got home, Hinata decided to hop on call with Yachi and Yamaguchi to work on their homework. Sure, they were in different classes and had met that same day but that didn't stop them from continuing to talk and build a stronger friendship.

 _"Hello?"_ Yachi said.

 **"Hey guys"** Yamaguchi chimes.

"Welcome guys to the the first official Three Musketeers group call" Hinata holds up an invisible sword, knowing well that neither can see what he is doing.

 _"Is that what we're gonna call ourselves? The Three Musketeers?"_ Yachi face palmed loudly. 

"Do you have anything better, ma'am?"

_"Why not the Troublesome Trio?"_

**"The only 'troublesome' person here is Hinata"**

_"True"_

"This is slander. I hate it here"

_"Where's the lie though?"_

**"PFFT"**

"And to think you were sweet. My heart has been shattered" Hinata clutched at his chest and fell to the floor, causing a loud thud.

 _"Suck it up, buttercup. I only bully my friends so get used to it. Chu~"_ Yachi blew a kiss and snickered.

**"Dang. Haha. Sucks to suck."**

_"You're not safe either, Tada-kun"_ Now it was Hinata's turn to laugh as the greenette started to protest over the phone. 

After about two hours of clowning around and doing work, Hinata's dad burst through the door.

"Alright y'all. I need to go. My dad needs me."

**"Aw. Okay. Bye Hinata!"**

_"Bye Shou-kun!"_

After hanging up, Hinata looked up at his dad, who wore an agitated expression.

"What?"

"What did you say to your mother?" He said, slamming the door shut.

Hinata sighed. "I just told her that she didn't have to go the extra mile for me. I told her to divert the attention to Natsu. I don't need it. I'm perfectly fine without it-" A hard hand came in contact with his skin. He looked up at the man who slapped him.

"Do not speak to your mother like that. Make it your last time, young man. She might tolerate your behavior but I won't." Isamu said. "Go apologize."

"Yes sir." Hinata brushed past his father and forced out an apology to his mother, who didn't accept it in the end. Instead, she brushed off the entire apology as a whole and ignored him. Hinata walked up to Isamu.

"There. Happy? Not like the apology would make a difference." The ginger slammed the door shut and groaned into the pillow on his bed. He looked at the bruise forming on his right cheek. 

_What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

Fed up with the shit day he had, he decided to ignore his family's existence for the rest of the evening, tuning them out with his music. He sat at his desk, drawing out the emotions while listening to music. He drew anger, sadness, frustration, everything. 

Hinata hummed the melody of the song on his phone. He took out his sketchbook and all his pencils, stroking the book.

"You guys are the only things that get me through my internal crisis."

Hinata began to draw away. He drew himself falling into a vast ocean of music notes as the moon shone over the 'water'. After finishing the smaller details. he finally sat up to admire his artwork, satisfied with his outcome.

Once he added his watermark on his drawing, he snapped a picture of it and sent it to one of his childhood friends.

_Message to: Fox eyes_

Just drew this. figured you'd wanna see it before uploading to my art acc.

_Message from: Fox eyes_

_You never fail to amaze me, Sho._

_hmm... It's step douche and momster again, huh?_

_Message to: Fox eyes_

Dang, what gave it away?

_Message from: Fox eyes_

_you act like we haven't known each other for 10+ years, dweeb. Ofc i know how to read you._

_besides, your art isn't all dark and gloomy like this. You know I'm here for you, right?_

_Message to: Fox eyes_

Yea ig you're right. and yes i know i can count on you.

_Message from:Fox eyes_

_I'm always right loser._

_and you know i'd drive all the way to Miyagi just for you just like you would come to Hyogo for me_

_Why don't you just move in with me? You know my mom wouldn't mind_

_Message to: Fox eyes_

I'll think about it. I can bare with all the deadbeat father jabs a bit longer

Besides, it's nothing new.

But hey, I'll consider it when the time comes.

_Message from: Fox eyes_

_Consider it, okay? I hate seeing you like this._

_Message to: Fox eyes_

I will. Thank you for everything. I feel like I never thank you enough. Next time we hang out, I'll treat you to some meat buns

_Message from: Fox eyes_

_You don't need to thank me. You were there for me during my parents' divorce. This is the least i could do_

_And meat buns? Bet._

_Anyway, you and I both have school tomorrow so let's call it a night,_

_Message to: Fox eyes_

Yea, you're right.

Goodnight Fox eyes.

_Message from: Fox eyes._

_Ha. Can't believe you still call me that even now as teens. That's a discussion for another day_

_Anyway, Goodnight Sunshine_

Hinata sighed happily. It's been a while since he talked to his best friend. And even then, it felt like nothing has changed between the two. Turning off his phone and putting it to charge, Hinata Shouyou glanced once more at his sketchbook. He felt the weight in his chest get heavier as he looked at the caption of his art.

_Maybe I should be drowned in music and art. Maybe then, this crippling feeling in my chest would fade away, along with the anchoring thoughts of my father._

He let out an angry huff before flopping onto his bed and letting sleep overtake him. Maybe one day, he'd be able to get over the thought of being the son of a deadbeat. Maybe one day he'd move on from his broken past. Unfortunately, now isn't the time. And to Hinata Shouyou, that time seems as if it would never come. But he could only hope. Right?


End file.
